


✐彡┇ₗᵢₖₑ ₐₙᵢₘₐₗₛ  - omegaverse oneshots ☓,,

by DioWantsToBtl, IzzyIsntDead



Category: AU - Fandom, Alphas, betas - Fandom, omegas - Fandom, omegaverse - Fandom, sex - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omegaverse, Other, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DioWantsToBtl/pseuds/DioWantsToBtl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyIsntDead/pseuds/IzzyIsntDead
Summary: ➫┇THANKS...for checking out this chapter.If you enjoyed this, give me a follow and a kudo if you would like to!If you're wanting, comment down a suggestion for the next chapter.Take care-↷   ;   Izzy'
Relationships: Alpha/Alpha - Relationship, Alpha/Beta - Relationship, Alpha/Omega - Relationship, Beta/Beta - Relationship, Beta/Omega - Relationship, Omega/Alpha - Relationship, Omega/Beta - Relationship, beta/alpha - Relationship, omega/omega - Relationship





	✐彡┇ₗᵢₖₑ ₐₙᵢₘₐₗₛ  - omegaverse oneshots ☓,,

HELLO!  
This is important, so I'd appreciate it if you read through.  
+;  
✖ ----_ -

Thanks for checking out this book, before we start I'm  
wanting to address a couple of subjects!

First of all, updates won't be weekly at least. I have a book that I write and  
this is mainly a side-project, which I pour a lot of time into.  
if this is alright with you, I guess-

Here below is a light of genres that'll be featured with these one-shots;

genders ༉‧ ;  
｜• - female ✓  
｜• - male ✓  
｜• - other ✓

genres ༉‧ ;  
｜• - smut ✓  
｜• - all ships ✓  
｜• - omegaverse ✓

Thanks once more for checking this out, now onto the writing...

**Author's Note:**

> ➫┇THANKS...  
> for checking out this chapter.  
> If you enjoyed this, give me a follow and a kudo if you would like to!
> 
> If you're wanting, comment down a suggestion for the next chapter.  
> Take care-
> 
> ↷ ; Izzy'


End file.
